vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ascension Academy
Ascension Academy The Ascension Academy is the world/map where the Chipz Season 5 RP Group spend much of their time roleplaying. This article describes the location. Related Schedule Ascension Academy runs Monday, Thursday and Saturday with stream start at 8:30 PM PST / 10:30 PM CST / 11:30 PM EST History and Lore Background The Academy was founded a little over 255 years ago in 1865 by the Cross-allied forces, shortly following the end of The Dark War. The makeshift military that formed during the Dark War was comprised of members of all races that survived the battle against The Darkness, regardless of cast, creed, race species or religion. With that thought and experience in mind a decision was made that the creators would form an educational institution for the supernatural as a way to develop a proper countermeasure force against future supernatural disasters. Domestic as well as on the global scale. Humans, Elves, Drow (Dark Elves), demons and many more sentient life forms, when you set foot on the grounds of this academy you are all equal. The relations of your kind are irrelevant when facing the enemy. This unites us as one. History as described by Headmaster Kareeda during the initiation day of the students. Main Building The Main Building houses all of the classrooms, a meeting hall, and a roof. At the entrance of the building, there's a statue of a phoenix and stairs behind it that leads to the meeting hall. At the sides of the phoenix are halls that hold the classrooms where students learn about magic, plants. alchemy, and a multitude of other knowledge. The meeting hall holds tables for each squad to meet and listen to the announcements of Headmaster Kareeda Akiyama when the bell rings. The meeting hall also has two bulletin boards where people can see the merits that each student holds and the rules of the academy near it's front. Stairs leading up to the roof are located right in front of the doors of the meeting hall. The roof holds a large, blue attunement crystal that creates a giant protection sphere for the students, and a bulletin board listing the squad members of the school. The roof has also been used to hold a party for the students when they have been placed into their respected squads. The Stadium The Stadium is a large field located behind of the Main Building. The Stadium has a track field in the middle of it that has been used for multiple events such as duels, placement exams, running drills, building bridges, and much more. The Dormitories The Dormitories is a small island where buildings that house the students reside. Each squad has their own dorm where each student can sleep or relax in. In the middle of the island, their lies a pond with lilypads and a wooden bridge going across it. The dormitories is a popular spot where students hang out often. The Beach The Beach is a large, flat area of sand right next to the dormitories. The beach is often used for private meetings/talks since people can see others approaching from far away. overjoyed at the opening of the library]] The Library The Library had been overgrown with plants and had to be somewhat cleaned up before the newly initiated students were able to visit. The library is led by the twin brothers Alekai Northstar and Alex Northstar. The Arenas Two small weapon arenas lie behind the Library. The arenas hold tables with wooden weapons for the students to practice with. There are also large dummies on each side of the arenas to attack. The range arena is located behind the infirmary. It is large and has tables with elemental crystals that students can use to practice their magic and see what magical affinities they have. At the end of the arena is a row of test dummies for students to practice on. in the Infirmary]] The Infirmary The Infirmary is a large, white and red building that is used to treat wounded people in the academy. Professor Luna Silver uses the infirmary to take care of any students who have been greatly injured along side with any student who wishes to help her. Inside of the infirmary also holds a morgue where the staff can keep corpses in a cold and regulated area. The Greenhouse The Greenhouse resides left of the main building. In the greenhouse, students can plant and take care of the various plants that they learn about throughout their time at the academy. Each student can use any of the dirt plots to plant anything they would like to take care of as long as they have the seeds. They can grow the plants with a various of tools such as hoes, watering cans, and the seeds themselves. If a student wishes to grow any plants, it is up to them to water it every day, take care of it, and make sure they do not wither out. Ashvar Mine Before the founding of Ascension Academy, the area had a rich source of attunement crystals that formed underground over centuries. Some of the benefactors of the Cross Allied Forces decided to mine the area and use the profits from the mine to help aid in the construction of the school. A few months into the mining operation an extremely rich attunement stone was found, which would have the power needed to form a protective barrier around the school. Over time, the mine was exhausted of the rich attunement crystals. Some were shipped to nearby cities to protect important buildings such as Cathedrals or Government buildings. However, the crystals that were shipped lacked in comparison to the pure attunement stone that powered the academy. Minor attunement crystals were sold to companies that mass produced staves and weaponry that would be able to enhance their combat capabilities. These crystals are able to connect with an element and eventually become a conduit for the desired source of energy or element. The stones used to test one's affinity were used in the Ascension Academy placement tests. This was possible by fully attuning the stones with a single element. By doing this, the stone cannot revert back to an empty vessel. Members and associates Academy Squads Students at the Ascension Academy are divided into different squads with their own banners and colors. Name - Color - Specification - Head Teacher *Vanguard - Purple - Combat - Professor Steele and Professor Carver *Crystal Thorn - Blue - Magic - Professor Silver *Ardent Veil - Green - Support - Professor Willow *Ignis - Red - Strategy - Professor Conor *Teachers Trivia * It's sometimes referred to as "Pogwarts" by the community. A play on Hogwarts. *At the side of the academy lies a giant floating rock called the "Rock God." It was created by accident when Kareeda was building the map, but it quickly became a meme and stayed floating. **oN0do once tried to fix Rock God by putting it on the ground, but Kareeda kept Rock God in the air as a joke. *The entire academy is only a very small portion of the full map. Beyond the mountains lie more land for them to create and add buildings, places, and much more in the future. Gallery Outdoor Gallery Stealth_May_23rd_2019_1_Ignis_Red_banner.jpg|Ignis Banner Stealth May 17th 2019 16 Purple Banner.jpg|Vanguard Banner Stealth May 17th 2019 11 Green Banner.jpg|Ardent Veil banner Stealth May 17th 2019 9 Blue Banner.jpg|Crystal Thorn Banner Stealth May 17th 2019 6 Ascension academy.jpg|Academy grounds Stealth May 17th 2019 46 Ascension Academy statue.jpg|Academy statue Stealth May 26th 2019 27 Headmaster Kareeda overlooks the Academy.jpg|Headmaster Kareeda overlooking the academy from the roof. Stealth May 30th 1 Kuroi Rook and Esmae.jpg|Kuroi, Rook and Esmae Stealth May 31 2019 29 Ascension Academy Magical Tree.jpg|A Magical Tree at the entrance Stealth May 31 2019 5 Vevina talking to Chipz.jpg|Vevina sitting on the bridge between the student dorms. Academy Gallery Stealth_May_17th_2019_19_Ascension_Academy_Portal.jpg|Portal to dormitories Stealth May 17th 2019 44 (Kareeda).jpg|Portal to dormitories Stealth May 17th 2019 21 Ascension Academy lobby.jpg|Academy lobby Stealth May 17th 2019 23 Ascension Academy hall.jpg|Academy main hall Stealth May 17th 2019 25 Ascension Academy teachers.jpg StealthRG StreamThumbnail 2019-05-31.jpg Stealth May 30th 2. Esmae Kareeda.jpg Stealth July 2nd 2019 5 Squad standing.jpg|Merits and Demerits board Library Gallery Stealth June 4th 2019 12 Academy Library.jpg Stealth June 4th 2019 14 Academy Library.jpg Stealth June 4th 2019 13 Academy Library.jpg Stealth June 4th 2019 15 Academy Library.jpg Stealth June 4th 2019 16 Academy Library.jpg Stealth June 4th 2019 17 Academy Library.jpg Stealth June 4th 2019 18 Academy Library.jpg Stealth June 4th 2019 39 Academy Library.jpg Stealth June 4th 2019 38 Academy Library.jpg Stealth June 4th 2019 37 Academy Library.jpg Stealth June 4th 2019 36 Academy Library.jpg Stealth June 4th 2019 35 Academy Library.jpg Stealth June 4th 2019 29 Academy Library Speca Excited.jpg Stealth June 4th 2019 28 Academy Library Speca excited.jpg Stealth June 4th 2019 27 Academy Library.jpg Stealth June 4th 2019 22 Academy Library.jpg Stealth June 4th 2019 25 Academy Library.jpg Stealth June 4th 2019 26 Academy Library.jpg Stealth June 4th 2019 24 Academy Library.jpg Stealth June 4th 2019 34 Academy Library windows.jpg Stealth June 4th 2019 33 Academy Library drop.jpg Stealth June 4th 2019 32 Academy Library bell.jpg Class Gallery Stealth May 17th 2019 28 Ascension Academy class.jpg Stealth May 17th 2019 27 Ascension Academy class.jpg Stealth May 17th 2019 30 Ascension Academy class.jpg Stealth May 17th 2019 33 Ascension Academy class.jpg Stealth May 17th 2019 26 Ascension Academy class.jpg Stealth May 17th 2019 28 Ascension Academy class.jpg Stealth May 17th 2019 32 Ascension Academy class.jpg Stealth May 17th 2019 34 Ascension Academy class.jpg Stealth July 2nd 2019 6 Vondanen herbalism class.jpg|Vondanens herbalism class Stealth_July_2nd_2019_8_Vondanen_herbalism_class.jpg|Vondanens herbalism class Stealth July 2nd 2019 7 Vondanen herbalism class.jpg|Vondanens herbalism class Stealth July 9th 2019 5 herbalism class Kareeda.jpg|Kareeda herbalism class. Secret areas Stealth May 26th 2019 3 Rook and Esmae.jpg|Rook and Esmae in a crystal cavern. Stealth May 26th 2019 5 Rook in the crystal cave.jpg|Rook in the cavern. Stealth May 26th 2019 6 Vondanen and Willow inspects the door.jpg|A mysterious door in the cavern. Stealth May 26th 2019 8 Crystal cave bridge.jpg|A bridge in the cavern. Stealth May 26th 2019 9 Crystal cave gate.jpg|Some strange gateway. Category:Worlds Category:Locations